Notice Me
by BellatrixLestrangey
Summary: So I haven't done an 'I can't sleep' parody fic in a long time. But here it is fresh of the 1 a.m press; Zuko-chan is trying to get sempai to notice him after meeting her at a furry convention. But he has no clue what plot-twist lies beneath the platypusbear mask.


"I hope sempai notices me. I hope sempai notices me." Zuko chanted the mantra to himself as sempai walked by.

Zuko met sempai at a furry convention last July, it was love ever since.

Sempai never took off her mask, so Zuko hadn't the slightest clue as to who she really was beneath that platypusbear costume. But he longed to find out. And he longed to show her he collection of Yu Gi Oh cards.

He'd been collecting since the small age of ten.

He missed that deck more than he missed his crown upon his banishment.

Ozai-kun was fond of those Yu Gi Oh cards as well. After Zuko left he ran into the boys room and stole them away. He had to hide them in his glorious Cover Girl beard when he saw Azula-sama round the corner. He had waved to her and said "Hi sweety, just making sure Zuko is really gone." He looked under the bed. Azula-sama realized that her father was a loon.

She realized this months ago.

At least that's what Zhao-san had informed him before dying like a lil' bitch in the Northern Water Tribe.

But that back story is beside the point. Zuko hadn't the time for these silly memories, he had a future to ponder upon. A future that involved his platypusbear wifu and him getting married in a cave. The cave of the two lovers to be specific. And with those hippie singing nomads singing a romantic ballad in their name. Yes, it would be glorious; foamy man would foam with glee for the fire prince.

And years later, Zuko would hire that cabbage merchant to plant cabbages for he and his wifu. Not only would he plant cabbages, but he would have radishes planted as well. For what could make a garden more rad…ish than a radish?

Nothing.

Nothing is more rad(ish) than a radish.

All Zuko had to do was wait. His future lover promised to meet him beneath the cherry blossom tree. And she was almost there. They'd see each other's real faces for the first time. It would be wonderful…it was so hard to kiss in those masks. They pretty much just bumped heads with each other before giving up. But that was probably because she still hadn't noticed him at the time and really did just bump into him before walking off to get some pocky and a refill on her raman.

The moment of his dreams was coming. He was going to see his wifu's real face for the first time. Cherry blossom petals breezed through the spring air as she tugged off her mask. Zuko could practically hear the Heavens singing, a choir of angels.

Zuko tugged his own turtleduck mask off.

It was only after she had finished removing her mask that Zuko realized she wasn't just any platypusbear, but an oddly specifically described platypusbear of the color purple with silver wings and pink horns. He knew that sounded familiar.

And for the first time…but not actually…sempai noticed him.

She noticed him and she did not look pleased. Apparently Zuko was not supposed to know that Azula-sama was also a member of the furry fandom. It only made him wonder, who else was a furry? Was it Aang-chan beneath that flying bison suit? Was it Iroh-kun dressed as the esteemed 'Kawaii-desu Pan-Pan Panda'? Was June the one in the shirshu costume? No, it couldn't be. He knew that Lo and Li had a knack for dressing as shirshus.

Azula only offered two words to the baffled, distraught prince…"You baka."

His soul was crushed, his entire world crashed around him.

And he couldn't tell if it was because he had been calling his sister wifu for the past 8 days or if it was because his super kawaii dream-lover-who-was-actually-his-little-sister-in-a-clever-disguise had just called him a baka.

"Kyaaa! Azula-sempai…I mean sama!" Zuko cried.

"You baka." Azula repeated.

"I'm not a baka…I love you." Zuko whispered. What was he saying? She is his sister…but she's also his platypusbear wifu. He hadn't even felt this conflicted in the season two finale.

Azula blushed and hit him over the head with a large branch.

If he knew she was a tsundere type he would have come in more prepared…wait, he totally knew he was a tsundere…he just didn't know that he knew that she was a tsundere.

"Azula-sempai." He whimpered, wiping a tear out of his eye.

Azula sighed. "Fine. You may have the honor of kissing me."

"H-h- _honor_?" Zuko's eyes brimmed with tears again…sparkly anime tears to be exact.

"Yes. Honor. It's okay. Kiss me. I incest." Azula winked.

"EAT YU GI OH!" Ozai screamed, leaping out from behind the bush, before showering the two lovers with a rain of cards.

Zuko ignored the rain of cards. He actually ignored his precious Yu Gi Oh cards. And he kissed his precious purple platypusbear with silver wings and pink horns.

"The Fire Nation is so weird…" Katara muttered.

"Seriously." Aang agreed.


End file.
